Clairvoyant
by Champion3
Summary: AU- where the accident gives Danny the ability to talk to ghosts instead of ghost powers and his halfa status. A whole new set of adventures await for our favorite Fenton. -Prompt via tumblr- no pairings-
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing- ziltch.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Early Sunday morning found young Danny Fenton laying on his bed, sprawled over books and papers. Music rang through his room loudly, adding a further distraction from his homework.

"I still don't get it," Danny said, resting on his elbows. " What is so important about a stupid ring? I mean, aren't you guys like, immortally together or something."

A pillow smacked him in the face, it's owner glaring from their floating position. "You can't really be that dumb can you?" She snapped. " If it wasn't so important I wouldn't be here. Trust me," Danny smirked and pointed at the ghost.

"We both know you come here for my company. I'm irresistible."

"Quite the opposite actually," Ember said, hanging upside down with a pout. "Back to the subject. I just don't understand how he could lose something like that! That's just- just low, y'know what I mean?" She didn't wait for a response as she filtered out her thoughts. "Fifteen years, fifteen years we've been together- and for what? This is a new low, even for him."

Danny sat up from his paper, figuring he'd never get his homework done at this point. "Man Em, you really need some girl friends, I don't think I can handle the extra drama." Ember just stuck her tongue at him. "Anyway, if he just lost the ring it's not really his fault right? I mean, if he apologized maybe-"

"Don't you stick up for Skulker! What ever happened to being on my side Short-Stuff?"

Short-Stuff? Well, that was a new title now added to his mental list. He held his hands up in mock surrender. It wasn't his fault, the last thing any sane person would do was come for him for relationship issues. How much could a teenage boy know about romance and commitment, not to mention ghostly romance.

Danny though back to how he'd ending up with a heartbroken teenage ghost on his hands. His day had been compact with homework, chores, and over bearing parents intent on digging into his personal life - and apparently his insides according to their newest inventions. Ember had shown up out of the blue, quite literally popping out of thin air in his room, nearly giving him a miniature heart attack.

The minute she appeared she'd been going on and on about her latest feud with Skulker, and the sad part was that he was getting used to these conversations. Now here he was hours later having the same conversation over a stupid anniversary ring.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying Dipstick?"

Danny's head snapped up, when he let it fall, he didn't know, face to face with a frustrated ghost. Ember groaned, her hair spiking up briefly. "This is why I can't talk to boys. "

"Why don't you go vent to, I don't know, Kitty? She doesn't have exams like some people," he pointed out, slightly put out that she shook her head. Well, there went my grades, he thought as he saw the sun setting.

"Come on Danno, you know how much she can talk. It's like, un-ghostly."

"Uh huh," he muttered as he shuffled through his papers, maybe Sam could lend his some answers in home room. He continued cleaning off his bed as the ghost rambled about her and her boyfriends latest fight before his mom called him down.

Danny started for the door before turning back to Ember. "We'll talk later, kay' Em?" Ember just nodded and strummed her guitar moodily, before sending a smirk his way.

"And don't think about using the Ops Center as your studio, never again." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes and turned intangible.

"Whatever BabyPop. Seeya' around." And with that she was off. Danny just shook his head as he headed down for dinner, hoping to get a plate before his dad. "Great talking to you too." He muttered.

"Who are you talking to Danny?" Danny slightly jumped as his sister met him at the bottoms of the stairs, red hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"No one Jazz."

Despite his efforts she blocked his path off the stairs, her lecturing face plastered on. "Look Danny-"

"I don't need analyzing Jazz, seriously get your nose out of my business." A bit harsh, sure. But hours of consoling a overemotional teenage ghost had taken it's toll. Jazz glared right back up at Danny but moved aside, and he gladly barreled past her into the kitchen.

He took his seat just as Jack spooned an unhealthy amount of spaghetti onto his plate, ignoring his wife's look. "Jack," she warned. " You won't have room for dessert afterwards."

"Nonsense Mads!" He exclaimed. " Every growing Fenton needs their food. Mostly fudge!" Danny snickered as his dad's antics, spooning some noodles for himself.

"I don't know dad, I think chocolate beats fudge any day." Jack looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, comically holding his gut.

"See Mads? Even got the Fenton humor! Good one Danny-boy!"

He chuckled and looked over at Jazz before doing a double take. Three glowing vultures floated into view behind the redhead, who was nose deep in her book. Danny shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth to keep quiet, one eyes set on the ghosts. Dinner table conversations went on as he kept glancing at the vultures, chiming in the chat when he need to.

The three vultures flew around the livingroom sticking their beaks into furniture and vases, not leaving a mark. The biggest of the three held a worn piece of paper between his talons, looking work and torn. "I don't know boys," The biggest said, voice aged and oddly pitched. "I don't see it anywhere. Sure you boys didn't screw up with the address again?"

The smaller ghosts looked a bit put out with the accusation, but quickly defended themselves. "No way boss. This is the place, for sure. Did we check the basement yet boss?"

Danny had to lean a bit sideways in his seat to hear the rest of their conversation.

"No you Nimrod! Don't you remember the ghost shield?" The other ghost muttered an apology, as the other scoffed. "Dimwits I work with, Dimwits."

Danny hadn't noticed how far he was leaning in his seat before he hit the ground. The thud and clatter of a chair drew all eyes on him, and he just smiled sheepishly. "I, um, sorry?" He tried, rubbing the back on his neck. Danny was quick to stand and fix his chair, once again shoveling food in his mouth to keep down a blush. Apparently the commotion alerted the ghost birds and they disappeared, he cursed under his breath.

"Is something the matter Sweetie?" Maddie asked worriedly. He quickly covered up their concern with the fact that he was just daydreaming, again.

He knew that he was running out of excuses for his odd behaviors. Already Jazz had caught him talking to himself numerous times, and his parents were suspicious of his late arrivals at night. Truth be told, Danny was worried about himself as well, I mean, how many eighth graders can say they can see and talk to ghost on a regular basis that no one else can? Not to mention his frequent visits to the Ghost Zone.

Later that night he found himself struggling with his literature. Books once again littered his bed, papers beside him and crumpled in the trash. "This is inhumane," the raven haired boy muttered, " who can read two whole books in one night?"

"Man, just when I need Ghostwriter…" Looking at the clock he groaned at the time. Shoving the books to the side he slipped under his covers. To heck with Shakespeare, he thought, sleep is more important. And with that Danny fell into a dreamless sleep, pencil still in his grip.

…

Jazz walked silently past her brother's door, careful to keep quiet. Only once she settled in her room did she let her shoulders slump and head hang down. Heaving a sigh Jazz let her worried thoughts consume her mind, a majority of them involving her little brother.

Ever since his accident a few months back with the portal, he'd been different. At first it a subtle, he'd talk himself into things, she'd hear him mutter to himself. Only a few weeks ago did she notice the time he spent alone after school, after confirming that he was not with his friends was this proven. She could tell her parents disapproved of his late curfew, but neither did anything to stop it. They called it 'adjusting' or 'finally being a Fenton'. Whatever those meant.

Jazz started to become really concerned when she spotted him talking to the air, or glancing over his shoulder. And no matter what he may think she had spotted him sneaking into their parent's lab more than once.

Shaking her head Jazz turned on her head lamp and threw open a book, intent to lose herself in another fairytale. Anything from the chaos known as her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta-da! I'm procrastinating with my other stories for this insanity in my head!...whoops. I hope you enjoy! I have the other chapter ready to go! If you'd like it posted guess what you gotta do...!

REVIEW! yaaay

Sayonara! ~Champ


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing- nada**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Danny woke with his face stuck to a book and drool on his homework. Huffing he slapped off his alarm clock, noticing that he woke before the alarm. He then noticed that he woke a little too early, judging from the still dark sky.

Stretching, he squinted at his clock. 5:54 am blinked back at him. Rubbing his eyes he knew that going back to sleep would be worthless.

He slid off the bed a padded over into the bathroom. Splashing his face with water he noticed the shadows under his eyes, reminding him of another fitful sleep.

Danny threw on a pair of sweats and a too long sweater and headed down stairs, not expecting anyone up at the hour. It came as a surprise to him when he found Jazz at the table.

"Uh...Morning?"

Jazz looked up from her book, much too thick to be anything

other than a dictionary, Danny concluded. "Danny? What- Why are you up?"

Danny shrugged and opened the cabinet. "Wanted to make sure no one ate all the poptarts." He took a seat opposite to his sister, pouring himself some milk.

"Mmhm," Jazz gave him a disbelieving look and dived back into her book, now and then glancing up at him. After a few minutes of silent eating Danny got enough of his sister's looks.

"Ok, what gives? Why do you keep doing that!"

Jazz gave an innocent look, teal eyes confused. "Doing what?"

"That! That look! Can't a guy eat in peace?"

The redhead raised her eyebrows but settled into her book, keeping her eyes trained on her book. Danny sighed with a bit of relief and cleared his place. Looking at the time he was surprised his parents weren't up yet. He figured they've been down in the lab longer than anticipated.

"Well," he announced, grabbing his bag from the ground. "I'm off."

Jazz looked over her shoulder, "So early?"

He gave a one armed shrug. "I'll meet up with Sam and Tuck. No worries." And he headed out the door.

True to his word he met up with Tucker at his house, wasting away the extra hour with a mix of homework and video games. To say that Danny was surprised with his friend being awake at such hours would be a bit understated, everyone knew how the dark boy treasured his sleep.

"So, why were you here so early?" Tucker asked as they walked down the street. Danny gripped his bag a bit tighter, turning his knuckles white. Taking a breath he assured that him it was nothing to worry about, he just went to bed early. Danny walked the rest of the way to the bus stop lost in his mind, knowing that he couldn't tell his friend about his nightmares, or the wild idea of ghost vultures tearing apart his house.

"Whoa, watch it big boy," Danny found himself a foot away from Sam, her hands holding his shoulders. "Where do you think your going?"

In his haze he realized he'd almost walked right past their stop, and into Sam. He stuttered out an apology and backed away, silently urging the bus to come sooner.

Sam crossed here bracelet covered arms, "you're really out of it today, huh Danny." She observed. Tucker nodded.

"Gotta agree with her there dude," he said. "You look exhausted."

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys...Seriously, I was just up early studying, don't worry. Now, anyone want to tell me why Sam's wearing a dress?'' He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he had he wondered how it was overlooked.

Sam stood in a knee-length dark green dress, a leather jacket and accessories to back it up. Sam put and hand to her face and groaned.

"Please, please don't ask. I am never going to live this down. I have a change at school, so I might just survive." Danny chuckled at her overly dramatic face just as the bus pulled up. The trio piled onto the bus and headed for their usual seats in the back. The ride was spent in crowded silence with Danny gazing out the window, his blue eyes watching random wandering ghosts float around the realm.

Danny soon found out that he could see ghosts after his accident. Random small creatures lurked around in Earth's realm, mostly harmless. He'd met a few ghostly friends soon after, and was fascinated with the Ghost Zone and his visits( being the only human to venture to sure places). He soon found out that he had been the reason the ghost's had free access to his world, and Ember had a heck of a time trying to reassure him that it was a good thing.

Sam and Tucker knew nothing about his ability to see and sense the ghosts, imagine that conversation. The two already had enough guilt in persuading him into the lethal contraption his parents built, and he was lucky to walk out with minor burns. After that, well, he grew a new respect for his un-dead comrades.

The morning was spent with normal routine, except for when Sam made a beeline the second she stepped foot into school to the locker rooms. Danny only paid half attention to what the teachers were trying to drill into their minds, his focus on the glowing green blobs grazing along the streets. He also learned that certain ghost had certain powers levels. Some of the weaker ghosts had little structure in this world, if any.

Stronger ghosts held an aura of power around them, wearing it like a medal. Sometimes the powers radiating off the spectral beings were a bit overwhelming, he tended to avoid those areas in the Zone.

Soon lunch rolled around and Danny couldn't be happier, the endless lecture the teachers gave tended to give him a headache.

"Hey," he said, as he slid next to his friends.

Tucker was angrily stabbing his food, his face scrunched in disgust. "What." he choked. "Is this?!" What 'that' was happened to be what looked like a mound of dirt sprinkled with grass. Danny gave his an experimental poke and grimace as his fork hit what he thought to be a rock.

"That," Sam chirped," is a healthy and right lifestyle." She proudly boasted. "We have agreed to have a vegetarian menu twice a week. The way it should be."

"Uh, no offence Sam but...I think I'm eating someone's lawn."

Sam just took a bite, ignoring our frowns. "It is perfectly safe, and edible. Much better than those animals you favor."

Danny looked over at Tucker and had to hold back a laugh. Tucker acted like some just insulted his mother, with the look he gave Sam. Pushing his tray aside Tucker and Sam started bickering, leaving Danny to mediate the fight.

Giving up on the losing battle Danny settled for his juice, not have the taste buds for mud. Suddenly Danny felt a familiar tingling in his stomach, making it's way to his chest. Recognising it as his 'ghost sense' , as he came to call it, he slowly turned in his seat. His eyes widened at the apron wearing ghost hovering of the lunch dishes, not looking at all please. Hoping and praying that it was a harmless roaming ghost he turned away, a small part of him hoping one of his ghost allies would take care of her if there was a problem.

It was wishful thinking as he felt the temperature drop and the air turn stale. His mind raced with ways to get to his locker where he kept his ghost gun, for emergencies of course. All students looked around confused as maniacal laughing boomed around the cafeteria.

And for once Danny wasn't the only one staring at the ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Second chaaaapter! Wow, double post in less than a day? I'm losing it. __**  
><strong>_

_Woke up this morning with your lovley reviews, made my day! So whos ready for chapter THREE?! Welll..._

_Revieww! (nya~)_

_Sayonara ~Champ3_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. no no no.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ok, Danny figured, not everyone in the cafeteria were looking at the same thing.

Student's heads swerved around the lunch room as the maniacal laugh rang through their ears, not one pair of eyes landing on the huge ghost woman.

Danny's eyes went wide as he watched the levitating meat circle the room, coming together in a cyclone around the spectral being. The Lunch Lady's bun flew out and the gray hair framed her face, pupilles red eyes scanning the room. "Who," she growled, "changed the menu!"

Plates and bowls around her smashed and forks and knives dived at the students. Soon the room was in complete chaos, kids hiding under desks and fleeing outdoors, not making it far before the door slammed shut. "Danny!"

The raven haired boy found himself pulled under their table, his arm in Sam's grip. Above his head a set of knives were wedged in the wall behind him, he owed Sam one. Big time.

"Oh whoa," Tucker gasped. Danny tried to see this from his friend's point of view, with tables floating and food swirling in a huge tornado. Unlike the others Danny could see the culprit floating inside the meat twister.

Danny swore he saw Tucker drooling at the meat at some point.

The rest passed in a blur. Danny was pretty sure he counted three ghost bursting through the windows, throwing hit after hit at the lunch ghost. Under his table he could spot a familiar pirate hat and glowing hair, along with their new comrade with a motorcycle. The students all watched in awe and terror as the 'invisible' battle took place, seeing only the destruction left behind. But, silently Danny was cheering his friends on.

Ember and Youngblood worked together to open the doors to allow students out, while the other ghost worked his distraction. Soon the trio found themselves knocked into the flood of students. And Danny heard a few exclaims of the school being haunted.

Through the chaos he caught a glimpse of Ember waving her guitar and sending him a wink.

Thoroughly confused he followed the mass of people out the school's doors, fire alarms ringing in his ears. Danny looked around and noticed that he'd somehow gotten himself separated from Sam and Tucker.

Deciding to find them later he snuck around the side of the building, breaking into a run until he found the bleachers. Ducking underneath the metal seats Danny lowered onto his knees. "Ember!" He yelled in a whisper.

Glowing blur hair was the only warning he got before he was tackled in a hug. Danny awkwardly patted her back as she gripped him tight. "What were you thinking Danny!?" She pulled away, glaring at him.

"I know you know better than to be empty-handed! What about all the weapons your parents made? You could have gotten-"

"Em!" He cut off her frantic rambling with a grin. "Everyones fine, just a bit shaken. What, do you expect me to carry a gun around in my pocket?"

"If necessary!"

"Ember, be real," Danny chuckled. " What was up with that ghost anyway? That was a bit freaky."

Ember rana hand through her glowing hair, before she got a chance to speak a Danny found a parrot landing on his shoulder.

"Aye! Where'd you get to Ember! You left us hanging!"  
>Danny frowned. "us? Who's with you guys?"<p>

Ember floated back and absently strummed her guitar. "No one that important, just a new," she took a moment to find the right word. "Comrade."

The pirate ghost chuckled. "More than a that ye know." Ember's face lit up and she growled at the young ghost.

"Youngblood! Shut it you Nimrod!"

Youngblood just laughed at his friend's flustered state. "Whatever you say m...my," he turned to his parrot, who sat on Danny's shoulder.

"M'lady, sir." The parrot said in a monotone voice.

"M'lady!" Youngblood shouted. "Whatever you say."

Danny soon found himself laughing at his two bickering friends, ghostly or not they were amusing. A few moments passed with their banter and the boy's parrot pecking at his hair that Danny remembered the first topic.

"So, who is the other ghost you guys were talking about?"

Ember turned to him, face still pink. "Johnny 13. He kind of tagged along."

She narrowed her eyes at Youngblood. "And he needed a babysitter."

The pirate gave an indignant squawk and swatted at her arm. "Don't tell him that!"

Danny grinned, and leaned back on his elbows. "You sure about that Em,"

The rock star ghost glared at him and he pushed the topic no further, not liking the idea of her wrath.

"Anyway," he said, " I got to get back soon. Sam and Tuck are going to worry." Danny then remembered something.

"What happened to that lunch ghost? Is she still around?"

The pirate was the first to speak up. "We took right care of her Ghost Boy." Danny had to wonder about that title for a while before youngblood continued. "Shes back in the Zone, serving meatloaf to the prisoners and stuff."

Ember snorted. "Way to make it simple. Don't worry about her Dano, just keep your eyes peeled, got that?" He nodded.

"Alright Babypop, See ya around. We got to find Johnny and get back, little pirate here needs a nap."

"I do not!"

And with that the two ghost took off into the sky, a skeleton parrot trailing behind them. Danny quickly dusted himself off and snuck back around the front, spotting him friends immediately.

"Danny!" Tucker ran up to him first with Sam behind him. Tucker handed him his forgotten backpack while he lead him to the front of the group of kids. "You gotta check this out."

Pushing aside students Danny could make out three glowing green blobs. Ectoplasm. "Oh man," he whispered.

"They don't know where it came from," Sam explained. "I bet this was a ghost attack or something."

''Theres no such thing as ghosts Sam!" Tucker said. " Your goth friends have corrupted your mind."

Sam crossed her arms, obviously angered. "Does this look normal! It's obviously _paranormal_!"

Danny was quick to step between the two. "Guys! Lets just let my parents figure this one out." He had to hold back a cringe at the thought of them blasting their guns at the sky. "We got the rest of the day off, lets use it wisely!"

The trio agreed to play Doomed at Danny's place, and hopefully miss the embarrassment his parents would cause when they arrived. The walk was short enough and they found themselves crashing onto his bed.

Three hours of video games later left three exhausted teens, the day's events taking toll on them. Sam and Tucker left shortly after that, leaving Danny alone in his room. He ignored his mother's call for dinner and opted for a shower. A hot, hot shower.

Red numbers blinked back at him rapidly. Once again telling him it was passed midnight. The teen groaned and rolled off his bed. He snuck out his door and down the stairs, as dark as it may be he's had experience sneaking around his house. He quietly made his way down to the lab, its warning labels yelling back at him.

He tiptoed down the metal stairs and to the portal, easily opening the lock pad.

He smiled at the glowing green mass in front of him, it's energy filling the room. Danny quickly gathered some gadgets and hooked them onto his belt, pulling his pajama shirt over the weapons. He threw on a pair of sneaker hidden in the corner and a light jacket. He stepped into the portal, making sure it locked behind him.

Glowing green islands scattered the green place, purple doors leading to lairs floating along side. Danny took a long leap onto the small island and slowly made his way to a familiar ghost's lair. Sometimes all you need is a midnight walk, or in his case a midnight float.

Danny smiled as he reached the island a few moments later, and knocked on it's door three times.

And sometimes all you need is a good midnight chat along with a book or two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_That wasn't too bad, was it? Yeah, I took a bit longer to update. I blame school. Not much action, sorry, but I had to bring in some new ghosts! I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review and revieew! _

_Sayonara!_

_~Champ3_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't often that Ghostwriter interacted with humans, much less befriend them, it was a pretty big no-no in the ghost culture.

Which led to a surprise when the older ghost found himself forming a rather tight bond with the human boy, and a rather special boy, Ghostwriter proclaimed.

Danny sat on the couch across from him, a mug clutched tight in his arms. The ghostly author sat with a book on his lap, a matching mug beside him. Ghostwriter did enjoy the company, don't get him wrong, it was just the unusual timing of the boy that confused him. Contrary to belief, ghosts do need to sleep, if only for smaller amounts of time.

It was obvious to the ghost that something was troubling the younger, but he could only sit and wait until the teen spoke up. "What does it feel like? Being a..ghost," the teen asked a bit hesitant.

Ghostwriter raised his eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

Danny glanced up from his drink before ducking his head back down."I mean...you were once a human too, right?" He looked up at Ghostwriters nod and continued." How do you put up with, well, being dead. You all seem so-so happy. So sure of yourselves." He gazed into his swirling chocolate mix.

"I don't get it."

The older ghost absently rubbed his book, feeling the aged cover on his palm. "I don't quite understand what you don't get, Danny. Most of us ghost have started out human, but that was a long time ago I assure you. That is a lot of time to adjust to the realm, if that's what you're wondering."

Danny took a sip of his steaming drink, letting the liquid chase out the chills in his body. "Yeah, okay. That makes sense," he nodded.

"What brings such a question like that to mind?"

The teen shrugged and turned his gaze to the fire burning under the mantel, it's heat flowing around the lair.

"Are-are you not happy, Danny?"

That caught Danny's attention and he snapped his head back and forth. "No! No-nothing like that! I just," he set let out a breath and closed his eyes, "I'm a little confused, honestly."

Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," Danny shrugged, " everything's different now. Just last summer none of you existed! I mean, not in my head anyway. I'm still wrapping my thoughts around ghosts and realms and- and all this!"

By then Danny's hands were fisted around his mug. It was clear to Ghostwriter that the young boy was more lost than he had imagined.

Ghostwriter stood and started searching through his bookshelves with a determined face. Books after books after book. After a lot of muttering and searching Ghostwriter set a thick book on the table.

Danny traded his mug for the book, which was surprisingly light. "What is this?"

The author smiled. "This, my friend, the Ghost Zone." Ghostwriter took the book from his hands and flipped through a few pages. "Here," he pointed, "is my lair. Not too far away from you portal you see."

Danny gazed in awe as Ghostwriter flew through the pages. Hundreds of landmarks and lairs printed on each page. "So, this is like a map." The ghost nodded.

"It comes in handy for a long travel."

"Awesome." Danny took the book back and eagerly spotted out the few places he'd been. He turned to the back of the book and poked one eager finger in the middle of the page.

"What's this?" Ghostwriter bit his lip as the boy pointed to a familiar lair. It was fairly larger than most places in the Ghost Zone, not to mention very unique. Clocks surrounded most he the blue island, along with various pocket watches.

"That, Danny, is home to a very powerful ghost." He started, slightly hesitant. " You may have heard of him as the Time Master or Father Time. Around here he's known as Clockwork, someone highly respected and - some might say- feared."

Danny thought about that a moment. "Why is he feared?"

"Well, wouldn't you be weary of a spirit holding so much power? Of course you would. It is most natural."

"Alright, that makes sense." He said and closed the book. "So, he's a pretty big deal around here, huh."

"Most certainly. He's done your people more favors than you could imagine, and more harm than you would like to know. But that is a story for another time."

Danny huffed. "Fine. But, why are you showing me this? What good could it do giving me more free access to your realm?"

"Is it wrong for me to simply do you a favor. I thought you might enjoy having a map of your own, the Zone can be a tricky place after all."

"You mean I can keep this!" He exclaimed with unhindered excitement. Ghostwriter chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Why not. I have plenty of copies." He waved his hand absently. " Think of this as a gift Danny. And an excuse for you to go home a study it."

Danny cringed, looking up at the clock on the wall. The time was a bit tricky in the realm, seeming to go either faster or slower than normal. Either way he knew it was late and only a matter of time before his parents work up. He could already imagine his parents blasting away at his empty bed, once again blaming ghost for his disappearance.

"Oh, yeah. I really should get going." He stood and let Ghostwriter lead him to the door.

"Thanks for listening and all."

"You know I don't mind Danny, a little company never hurt anybody. Be sure to stop by soon." He said as Danny left, jumping rock to rock in an effort to get home, pretty sure he was late for school.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Jazz sat on the couch staring at the television. The images soon growing fuzzy with her lack of concentration. She planned on spending her night studying and skip her first class, thankful that it was study hall.<p>

Her night filled with hard work soon died down as her brain refused to cooperate with her. The last few hours were spent staring idly into the tv, her mind not quite comprehending what was being shown.

Frantic voices soon brought her attention back to the program, the news reporter looking rather distraught.

"...And we just caught news of another break in along downtown Amity, residences identify the figure as a humanoid being. Locals are being issued out of their developments and a full investigation is to be set within the new few hours. This is Lance Thunders coming to you from Amity Park."

Jazz was leaning forward in her seat as the camera clicked onto the news. This was the second ghost sighting in the past day. She began having doubt about her resentfulness toward her parent's work. She was surprised that school was still being held after such an incident, which, in her opinion, could have been any teenagers prank for a day free of school. The idea of ghosts was such an absurd idea, logically speaking it was near impossible. But leave it to her family to believe in the unbelievable.

Footsteps brought back her attention and her head snapped toward the lab door. With practiced stealth she moved her body to the side of the couch, her view only slightly obstructed. The heavy metal door was cracked open and a familiar mass of black hair slipped through. Jazz watching in disbelief as her younger brother crept up the stairs, oblivious of his watcher.

Jazz watched as he avoided any creaky step with practice and disappeared upstairs. If that whole experience didn't scream suspicious she didn't know what did. She slowly stood back up and waited before heading toward her room. A whole list of questions forming in her head.

She would figure out what her little brother was up to, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Oh, uh, hello there. Review for me?_

_Thanks for reading bbys 3_


End file.
